Will and Testament
by RabidYaoiFanboy
Summary: Reno falls in a battle. but you know him, he could never stay in one place too long, not even the grave. so he comes back to day goodbye to his family.


I didn't allus wanna be a Turk. Sure, I'd seen 'em here and there, bringin' the light o' civilization to us slum rats. But I could never see me in onea those sharp blue suits. Just never fit, yanno? Allus thought I'd die the same way ma did, o' one pox or 'nother.

Never like this. Did I ever mention that bullets hurt? No? well, they do. Like a motherfucking train sittin' on a stiletto sittin on yer chest. Or stomach. Or spleen. My case it's the spleen. I think. That or liver. One o' those two. Don't think I'm ever going to find out, though. 's all getting' blurry.

Heh. I still hear the gunshots. Stupid silver haired bastard, not getting' the heart. Popped him good, and I see his head bleedin' out now. Was this clone fifty or sixty? I don't know. All I know is that I got him.

Damn Hojo, damn that man for ever thinking' of makin' an army o' the crazy bastards. Anyways, it's still blurry, still hurts, an' all I can see is Rude, or is it Tseng, kneelin' over me. Ow! Fuck me for a tea cozy, that Hurt! Why're you pressin' OW! Okay. Fuck. Ow. Note to self, never get shot in the spleen again. If I even still have a spleen. That bullet musta been fifty cals, at least.

I hear the mayhem softer now. Must mean Hero Boy an' Xena showed up. OW! What the hell, Tseng! Can't you see I'm bleedin' here? Yeah? Well good! Oh….okay, he's stopping the bleeding. Fuck. Ow. Fuck, can't see if it's Rude or Tseng or fuckin' Valentine anymore. Did you know he looks hot in blue? No? well, he does. And his hair is sexy. He lets me play with it sometimes.

Okay….world spinning….gotta stop that now before -Ulp!- too late. That was lunch. And last nights dinner. And last nights booze. Fuck. Gotta close my eyes. Getting' reeeely dizzy. And I gotta tell Zack that he's a bastard. Fuck me sideways 'till I cry, he's lecturing' me on fuckin' dodge rolling?!? Oh that is IT! We'll see how great The fuckin' Zack Fair is when he's eatin' his own smelly, skanky socks.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Tseng looked down at the grave, grim as ever. Rude, beside him is stoic, but you could tell he was crying. Elena openly bawled all over Rufus's suit, and he doesn't say a word. How do you comfort someone who just lost their first teacher?

The Wutaian man sighed softly, laying his bouquet of white flowers on the grave. Not Roses….Reno had been violently allergic to them. But chrysanthemums. He had loved them, because he said they reminded him of his sister's hair, always going everywhere. He closed his eyes, sighing softly again. Loosing someone always hurt. Always.

When he opened them again it was to a completely different place. He was surrounded in white, except for an area around him full of grass. He blinked twice to make sure it was real. Zack Fair was hog tied with his own shoelaces, gagged with what appeared to be rather old socks, looking miserable.

"Heya, boss. Hadda make sure Fair her didn't get in my way. Did you know I'm part Cetra? I know, surprised me too." a voice, familiar and grating, said behind him. He turned, and there, slouching, wearing the same suit he always did, was Reno. He was smiling. He looked somehow…younger than ever. If that was possible. His goggles were gone and his hair fell in an even lengthed cascade.

"Reno…how?" he asked, and he shrugged. Like all things, Reno was flying by the seat of his pants.

"fuck me if I know. All I know is that Aerith is telling' Cloudy to get his act together over the fuckin' clones. Seph is still sorta out of it, yanno. Poor guy, doesn't even know he's dead." he said, and grunted as he walked over, nudging Zack.

"Reno…."

"I know." the redhead's voice was solemn. "I know I can't come back and whack alla you over the head for crying but I can do this much. Tseng….give Laney my EMR. We's been trainin' on weekends, and if I wasn't such a squirrelly bastard, she'd have kicked my ass three ways from Sunday by now. An' Rude….Rude gets my gun. He taught me how to shoot in the first place." he said, rambling, hands behind his head. "I never got around to writing a will but…."

"What…Reno, what is going on?" he asked, brows furrowing in question.

"No clue! Just….just don't forget me okay? Aeris is sayin' I gotta go now, at least for a little while. If you or anyone is ever in dire straits, I'll come round again. In my apartment is all my materia….there's also a safe in my closet. The code is the day I joined the Turks. It's…it's got something special for ya. Keep it safe. Keep alla them safe." And with that, Tseng was dropped back into reality. He could almost hear the peals of laughter as Reno untied Zack.

"Sir?" he started. Apparently he had been standing there for some time. "is…is everything okay?" Elena asked, sniffing. He nodded, holding out the rod he had taken earlier.

"Reno wanted you to have this. He also….also said stop crying." he said, and the woman smiled.

"that's just like him. Can't stand anyone being sad over him."

"Yes." and he smiled. The would live without the redhead. It would be hard, but they could do it. Rude was already holstering the battered gun, and he smiled slightly at his boss. Life would go on.

And their little saint would watch over them forever.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Okay…I know this is a little morbid to be writing on christmas, but what can ya do? I wanted to do something from Reno's pov and my finers got away from me hardcorely. And…this is the first doc. I'm getting beta'd. go me!


End file.
